


The ghost of you

by Lacustre



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Angst, M/M, One Shot, Songfic, The Ghost of you, my chemical romance - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-11-19 07:11:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18132572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lacustre/pseuds/Lacustre
Summary: Hola para el fantasma que Klaus no había visto hasta ahora. Adiós para el hombre cuya vida se estaba yendo a borbotones por un agujero en el centro del pecho. Y él gritando hasta donde se lo permitían sus cuerdas vocales, exigiendo la ayuda que nunca le había pedido a nadie en toda su vida,con sus tatuajes sobre las palmas de las manos, que vio ridículos en ese momento, llenándose de sangre.





	The ghost of you

**Author's Note:**

> -Básicamente es lo que ocurre en los eps.5-6, pero con la luz cenital sobre Klaus <3  
> -Lo que nunca: terminé de escribir en una sentada. Le di su limpia, pero no se sorprendan si encuentran errores.  
> -Hice un playlist en spotify, por si gustan :3  
> -Este Klaus es bastante emo, para que no esperen al flamboyante sujeto de Netflix.

**_The ghost of you_ **

_I_ _f I died we’d be together_

Klaus se desprendió de la ropa que llevaba, apestosa a hierro y lodo. Se la quitó de encima como si estuviera caliente y le quemara, sentía que le apretaba hasta quitarle el aire. Sin embargo, ya desnudo, el ahogamiento persistió. Y no se trataba tan solo de los intentos cada vez más desesperados de su cuerpo para jalar aire. Era una sensación nueva. Considerando que no había droga callejera que no hubiera ya probado, la mayoría de las percepciones sensoriales y extrasensoriales le eran conocidas. Algo dentro de él estaba irremediablemente ahogado y el reconocimiento de ese hecho le tomaría más tiempo del que estaba dispuesto a invertir.

Trastabilló descalzo hasta el baño. La cabeza le daba vueltas y tenía nauseas. Por momentos temió que, si comenzaba a vomitar, el corazón mismo le saldría por la boca. Intentó concentrarse en el chorro de agua que escupía sin ánimo el grifo de la bañera. La realidad estaba cuajándose y brillaba y era filosa y se estaba cerrando a su alrededor, acentuando la falta de aire, igual que un perfume necio y barato que se queda flotando en el espacio aun después de que su portador se ha ido.

Se metió a la bañera. El primer contacto del agua con sus pies fue un abrazo que pronto dejó de sentir.  Si se lo preguntaran, no hubiera sido capaz de responder en ese momento si el agua estaba fría o caliente. Al contacto con el agua, la sangre seca de sus manos comenzó a diluirse. Klaus frotó una contra otra, para acelerar el proceso, luego se detuvo. ¿En verdad quería desprenderse _esa_ sangre seca? Echó la cabeza hacia atrás. Su mente iba con rezago, procesaba demasiado lento las emociones que le embargaban, un poco como cuando el efecto del éxtasis se pasaba.

El agua de la tina lucía percudida. A Klaus dicha imagen le trajo la idea de venas abiertas, agua pintada de rojo. Sumergidas las muñecas cortadas, el cuerpo y su diligente proceso de curación sería inútil. No era la primera vez que contemplaba el suicidio, al menos no con tal seriedad. Rodeado constantemente de muerte, morirse no le parecía tentador. “¿Quedarme vagando por aquí sin poder beber ginebra? Paso.” Ningún tripito podría sustituir a la nueva y tentadora revelación de morir por mano propia para poder _alcanzarlo_ , para poder estar juntos de nuevo.

Siguiendo el ejemplo de la sangre seca de sus manos, la idea de suicido se diluyó también. La atención de Klaus pasó al sonido. Podía escuchar el silbido de las balas en el frente, el desorden de explosiones y gritos mezclados con el ritmo acelerado de su corazón. Se aferró a los bordes de la tina. Necesitaba adherirse a cualquier cosa que le asegurara que se encontraba en casa, lejos en espacio y tiempo de una guerra a la que fue a parar y de la que había escapado con vida por un pelo. “¿Habrá sido un sueño? ¿Un mal viaje provocado por el síndrome de abstinencia? ¿En verdad estuve en las trincheras?”

Los azulejos blancos del baño refulgían demasiado, le lastimaban la vista, así que cerró los ojos. El ruido de las hélices de un helicóptero rebanando el aire le retumbó en los oídos. Abrió los ojos de golpe y doblándose hacia el frente, sumergió la cabeza en el agua. Acostumbrarse a ver fantasmas había sido una cosa, tener alucinaciones por dosis altas de ácido había sido otra, hasta que se fundieron en una misma. Gente muerta de colores intensos. Gente muerta refractada en cuadritos. Gente muerta que no le hablaba. Gente muerta que, se decía Klaus a sí mismo, muy convencido, eran parte de la alucinación.

Sacó la cabeza del agua y enseguida abandonó la tina. “Pero espera, ¿Si muero, me convertiré en fantasma también?” Era su única preocupación: el no contar entre sus derechos de muerto, con el principalísimo gozo de ser invocado e irse directo a donde sea que fueran a parar las personas como él al término de la vida.

Las percepciones de su corporalidad y su cerebro no tardaron en llevar el mismo paso. Se sentía débil. No era la típica debilidad por resaca que sabía curarse tomando cualquier tipo de licor que tuviera al alcance. Era una debilidad que se parecía bastante a el haber sido arrollado por una ambulancia. Por ningún otro tipo de transporte. Una ambulancia. La especificidad del transporte que Klaus imaginó no hizo que la debilidad desapareciera, pero sí le dio satisfacción, o al menos, el máximo de satisfacción que se podía alcanzar en su estado.

Estaba vistiéndose sin prestar demasiado interés a las prendas, cuando Número 5 entró en la habitación y dio inicio a un ataque de preguntas. Con el mismo interés que tenía en la ropa que le cubría el cuerpo, Klaus respondió. Que el fin del mundo. Que viajes en el tiempo. Que reconozco los síntomas. Que los tatuajes nuevos. Qué de donde sacaste esas chapas militares. Qué donde estuviste. Qué donde está el maletín.

El temple de Klaus jamás había sido del tipo explosivo, debido seguramente al temprano consumo de marihuana, sedantes y ansiolíticos innecesarios y sin receta, pero en ese momento sintió burbujear a su ira. Ni si quiera prestó atención a sus palabras. Salió de su propia habitación sin estar seguro de que respuestas le dio a su hermano, como casi siempre que estaba más que colocado en algún antro y la gente a su alrededor, necia y estúpida, se empeñaba en sostener una conversación con él por encima de los estentóreos bajos de la música. “Vengo de la guerra, carajo. Vengo de la guerra y aquí también me ametrallan.”

Cruzó el pasillo. El sitio debía de resultarle familiar, pero en lugar de provocar el sentirse bienvenido, ahondó la profundidad de su disociación. Klaus observó sus manos, consternado. Victima de su propia desazón, estuvo seguro de que, aunque la sangre ya no fuera visible en sus manos, no se desmancharían jamás.

Absurdo. _Hello_ sobre el pecho de Dave. _Goodbye_ sobre el pecho de Dave. Saludo y despedida. Hola para el fantasma que Klaus no había visto hasta ahora. Adiós para el hombre cuya vida se estaba yendo a borbotones por un agujero en el centro del pecho. Y él gritando hasta donde se lo permitían sus cuerdas vocales, exigiendo la ayuda que nunca le había pedido a nadie en toda su vida, con sus tatuajes sobre las palmas de las manos, que vio ridículos en ese momento, llenándose de sangre. Y Dave con su uniforme de soldado, que Klaus aborreció, porque Dave merecía más ninguna otra persona que conociera, morir con su ropa predilecta, pero estaba ahí, embarrado de lodo, embarrándose de sangre, sonriéndole a Klaus aun cuando se estaba apagando lenta y dolorosamente. Absurdo.

_Get the feeling that you’re never all alone_

Había ocurrido todo tan aprisa, que Klaus se olvidó de Ben. Esa versión de Ben que, Klaus no estaba cien por ciento seguro, fuera Ben de verdad. En contadas ocasiones había dilucidado al respecto.  Veía a su hermano adoptivo de manera constante. No recordaba, o al menos no era capaz de precisar, si lo había invocado de manera voluntaria.  Como fuera, procuraba no pensar demasiado en eso. Cada que se cruzaba por su mente la idea de que el Ben que observaba siempre a su lado, podía ser fruto de una fisura en su cerebro por el exceso de sustancias corriendo por su sangre, más que una verdadera aparición del hermano que había muerto adolescente, optaba por el cristal. Un subidón de euforia para olvidar la posibilidad de que el Ben adulto que veía, era el premio de consolación que se daba a sí mismo para hacer más llevadera la soledad. Si es que pudiera llamarle soledad a su muchedumbre de fantasmas.

Se olvidó de Ben. Ben el fantasma. Ben la alucinación. Ben el amigo imaginario. Ben el hermano que si contempló como surgía el amor en plena guerra, lo hizo a distancia, sin irrumpir con comentarios sarcásticos.

Así que ahí, en mitad del pasillo de su infancia, Klaus cayó en cuenta de que sí, se había olvidado de Ben, y se avergonzó un poco, pero supo que no pudo haber sido de ninguna otra manera, porque Ben y todos los demás, formaban parte de una vida que, dada la contaminación de su sangre, podía pasar perfectamente por una alucinación. ¿Qué, de todo lo que había visto y sentido hasta entonces, era real? ¿La frialdad del piso de un mausoleo anónimo años atrás o la tibieza de un saludo entre los asientos de un convoy militar? “Yo ni estaba en los planes. O sea yo ni si quiera fui planeado. Fui un hijo no deseado.” Sonrió a medias y fue invadido por la certeza de haber dado en el clavo de todos los problemas existenciales que asolaban a su familia.

Klaus continuó andando por el pasillo. La mansión se encontraba silenciosa como una biblioteca: aquí y allá se alcanzaban a escuchar, quedos y apagados, susurros y rasgueos. Después del violento escandalo del frente, los soniditos que pondrían en alerta a cualquiera, para Klaus eran un apretón de manos. Viento. Radio encendida dos pisos arriba. Ratones. Intrusos. Muebles viejos rechinantes.  Y ¿por qué no? Fantasmas. Con el par de frases que Klaus había intercambiado momentos antes con número 5, supo de antemano que nadie lo había echado de menos. Su ausencia, igual que siempre, había pasado desapercibida.

“No sólo invoco fantasmas, también soy uno.” Se sonrió de nuevo, irónico. Cualquiera que lo viera, pensaría que era un resacoso recordando su travesía nocturna. Klaus lucía más pálido que de costumbre, a pesar del ligero bronceado adquirido por meses de exposición al sol del bosque tropical vietnamita. El par de kilos que había conseguido subir lejos de casa y de las drogas duras, a penas eran notorios. Su pinta regular de trasnochado incorregible permanecía aun sobre el poco bien que le había dado el exigente esfuerzo físico de soldado raso.

Cuando dobló el pasillo e inició el descenso por las escaleras, Klaus observó, boquiabierto, el candelabro que antes colgaba del techo y que ahora estaba roto, pero rozagante, en el centro del vestíbulo principal. Se sintió extrañamente representado por aquella imagen y al mismo tiempo, empezó a formularse preguntas que desechó de golpe. “Qué más da. Digo… ¿vengo de la guerra? Y…”

—Estás hecho una mierda— la voz de Diego extrajo a Klaus del trance, de los recuerdos que ya reptaban fuera del hoyo donde los tenía enterrados. “Pues sí, me siento bastante jodido”.  Klaus se encogió de hombros y farfulló algo. Su propia boca se le antojaba pastosa y las palabras brotaban desde su garganta inconexas y livianas, carentes de sentido. Las palabras, el tiempo, su familia, Klaus mismo, y ¿Por qué no? El mundo, eran el candelabro. 

Lo poco que Klaus conocía de historia universal lo había aprendido igual que el resto de sus hermanos, con educación en casa. Los conflictos bélicos fueron para él, tan solo el escenario de cómics y películas, una especie de adorno para que la gente de los noticieros tuviera trabajo. Así que los reclutamientos de la patria para meter el dedo en sopa ajena cobraron textura hasta que se vio corriendo así mismo entre helechos y millares de mosquitos, con fusil en mano, persiguiendo a guerrilleros, que sin preparación militar, estaban venciendo a las tropas de las que él formaba parte.

No se hizo preguntas, como siempre. Siguió el flujo de acontecimientos. Entre heridos y cadáveres, resultó sencillo confundir a los vivos con fantasmas. Klaus vio entre las sombras de arbustos frondosos, la mirada suplicante de hombres ensangrentados. Apurado por seguirle el paso a la gente que sí sabía que estaba ocurriendo, Klaus jamás se detuvo a averiguar si se trataba de vivos o muertos. Todos ahí se paseaban con el mismo semblante sombrío asentado en el rostro. O casi todos.

Dave se presentó con Klaus en un convoy que se dirigía a la frontera con Laos. En el transporte se respiraba un aire viciado. La apatía era general. Nadie quería estar ahí. Una noche antes, el pelotón había sido emboscado. Bastaba un vistazo para descubrir sobre todos los rostros, ojeras, cansancio, pavor, y una suerte de añoranza por alivio que muchos obtendrían tan sólo no volviendo a casa. Pero a Dave le refulgían la mirada, parecía estar privilegiado por la esperanza. Esperanza en bruto. Creer por creer. Nada de esperanza por el final de la guerra, por la posibilidad de un nuevo amanecer, por continuar con vida a pesar de irse a dormir hediendo a putrefacción. (Klaus no tardó en descubrir que Dave dormía tranquilo, como si se tomara Valium, se empotraba en cualquier sitio y caía rendido, sin remedio, en cuestión de minutos).

Diego se dirigía a algún sitio que Klaus intentó averiguar para pedirle aventón. Por su parte, Diego no quiso hacer preguntas respecto al destino de Klaus. Nada hubiera obtenido de haber preguntado. Ni el Klaus mismo tenía muy claro a donde iba. Aún sentía nauseas. Se apuró al recoger su abrigo favorito, y de paso, llevó consigo una botella de vodka que encontró por ahí. Cuando dio el primer trago, se sintió vigorizado, pero no energético. Así, repantingado en el asiento de copiloto del auto de Diego, daba generosos tragos de la botella, empujando unos ímpetus de llorar venidos de quien sabe dónde.

Luego, por segunda ocasión en el día, a Klaus le cayeron más preguntas. Qué te ocurre. Qué es este nuevo silencio. Que así no eres tú. Qué si recuerdas aquella vez. Qué los tacones de Grace y que las escaleras y que la quijada y qué cuantas semanas fueron. Klaus, a pesar de sentir a sus ánimos hervir, respondió en un hilo de voz que se fundió tras dar una hojeada al paisaje urbano que corría por la ventana a la velocidad del auto. Pidió de golpe bajarse. Diego frenó en mitad de la calle y viró con brusquedad para estacionarse, haciendo rechinar a los frenos. Trastabillando y sin soltar la botella, como el borracho empedernido que era, Klaus se apeó y fue a meterse en el bar que había cruzado su mirada al haber bobeado por la ventana.

_All the things that you never ever told me_

La casa donde Klaus había crecido junto con el resto de sus hermanos adoptivos cubría dos cuadras enteras. Por muy espaciosa que fuera, para él siempre resultó una tumba gigante y lo comprendió mientras cruzaba el umbral del bar. No cualquier bar. Un bar para veteranos de guerra. Una tumba gigante que afantasmó a Klaus. Los aberrantes métodos educativos y las ridículas restricciones del viejo ingrato a quien debía de llamar padre, hechos que cualquiera habría bautizado sin mucho temor a equivocarse, como el origen de las adicciones, fueron para Klaus motivo de rebelión. Si no podía ir a fiestas, él sería la fiesta. La austeridad y la monotonía eran el verdadero mal del que había que salvar a la humanidad. Así, Klaus, a los 6 años, le prendía fuego a sus camisas, pintarrajeaba la pared y se escabullía durante alguna misión para robar vestidos de colores que provocaban dolor de cabeza, boas de plumas, anillos y cosas brillantes.

Se quitó el abrigo con desenfado y fue hasta la barra para servirse. Ese trago le caló en la garganta. Años de juerga excesiva enseñan. Aquello que se estaba tomando era de lo más barato en el mercado. “Con esto consuelan a los veteranos, vaya.” A Dave no le habría importado. Durante el par de descansos que tuvieron, junto con los soldados dispuestos a distraerse de su insensata invasión, habían ido a beber en bares dispuestos por los locales en los puntos más curiosos de la geografía del país asiático. De adolescente, Klaus tuvo la costumbre de servirse a hurtadillas del elegante minibar de su padre. Escoceses secos y en las rocas. Licores y digestivos finos. Lo que tomó Klaus y el resto de su cuadra en los tugurios vietnamitas probablemente ni era alcohol. Dave se empinaba los tragos para después fruncir el ceño hasta juntar las cejas en una línea recta y enseguida romper a reír. Todos se quejaban del sabor y Dave reía. “¿Qué era gracioso, Dave? Quiero saber porque reías. Veíamos tanta gente morir diario que era ridículo. Veíamos a menores prostituirse. Veíamos…y tú…”

Klaus se sirvió un segundo trago que se apuró a tomar. Se limpió los labios con el dorso de la mano. No había probado bocado desde 1968 y el estómago ya le estaba pasando factura. Quería embriagarse. Deseaba con demasiada violencia embriagarse. Lo estaba, pero podía estarlo todavía más. No tenía energías para ir en busca de cualquiera de sus infalibles dealers. Necesitaba deshacerse de sus tremendas ganas de llorar. Klaus evitaba llorar porque sabía que no arreglaría nada. No había nada que arreglar porque nada estaba descompuesto. Nada. Klaus se encaminó hasta las paredes de donde colgaban fotografías viejas y condecoraciones tras distintas vitrinas. Se aborreció. De entre todos los humanos, él era el último que debía de ir por ahí llorándole a los muertos. Muchas veces, en su desesperación por dinero para pastillas de cualquier tipo, se había planteado la idea de iniciar un negocio psíquico. Sabía muy bien lo dispuestas que estaban las viudas y los Romeos a pagar por volver a tener noticias de sus seres queridos. No puso manos a la obra porque los clichés y sentimentalismos no iban con su personalidad. Prefería robar o enredarse con desconocidos a cambio de una línea de coca.

Dave nunca pedía nada y de haberlo hecho, Klaus habría cruzado desnudo y de rodillas la tierra de nadie para dárselo; habría intentado invocar a John Lennon en plena Guerra de Vietnam, pero Lennon todavía no moría.

Cerca de una ventana sucia, Klaus se detuvo a escrutar las fotografías, esperando encontrar el rostro curtido y bonachón de Dave. Sabía de sobra que las posibilidades eran pocas y sin embargo…ahí estaba. De pie, garboso, sonriente. Klaus estiró ambos brazos para para acariciar el cristal que protegía a la foto. Sus extremidades palpitaron y la memoria muscular dio un brinco, haciéndole vibrar el cuerpo entero con sensaciones que no pensó experimentar de nuevo, que carecían de sentido estando ahí de pie: peso de un cuerpo inerte sobre las coyunturas de ambos brazos, tibieza pegajosa de una nunca sudada que descansaba sobre su vientre a modo de almohada, cosquilleo sobre la manzana de Adán por una barba de tres días que le recorría el cuello con parsimonia y la más extraña de todas las sensaciones para describir y revivir,  una lengua que se repasaba uno a uno los dientes de Klaus y que al mismo tiempo se las ingeniaba para articular entre lamida y lamida quierotusonrisaquierotusonrisa.

“Puto Dave… ¿por qué carajos hacías eso? Hay tanto… tanto que no sé.” Intentó tragarse un sollozo y consiguió sorberse los mocos. Al revival de sensaciones auspiciadas por Dave, se sumó la de una mano sobre el hombro. Klaus giró el rostro, repentina y estúpidamente esperanzado, para toparse con el gesto hosco de Diego. La vida era un sueño o una broma muy mala. Klaus tuvo más ganas de llorar.

Luego, por tercera vez en el día, la insidiosa necesidad de la gente por información. Qué hacen en este bar. Que sólo veteranos. Que no te creo. Que no tienes derecho. Qué dónde peleaste. Que te disculpes. El agua que número 5 había puesto a calentar por la mañana y cuyo fuego Diego había avivado, estaba ya en punto de ebullición. Borracho, dolido y furioso, escupiendo lo primero que le venía a la cabeza, Klaus inauguró pelea al estrellar su cabeza con todas las fuerzas que hasta entonces había utilizado para reprimir su llanto, sobre el rostro del regordete marine narizmetida que tuvo la desfachatez de pedirle que se disculpara. “Pendejazo.”

Algún hombre decente de entre el montón de vejestorios dedicados a embriagarse para olvidar, detuvo el circo con un par de portentosos gritos. Klaus no dudó cuál puesto debió de haber ocupado dicho hombre como para controlar a una banda de machos que conocían de primera mano la violencia. Luego, con Diego, les sacaron a empujones del bar. A Klaus la escena le resultó familiar. “Pero claro…”

Dave había sido el primero en presentarse con Klaus, el único en decirle de qué iba todo aquel rollo de interceder en guerra civil ajena y la última persona en irse de los bares, junto con él. Había pocos sitios dispuestos a servir copas a extranjeros, y menos aún, dispuestos a ver como se acariciaban al bailar sin requerir de demasiado alcohol para desinhibirse. Klaus no sabía de inhibición. Ni de amor. Seguía a Dave, flotando, como las caricaturas siendo guiadas por el aroma hasta la comida.  

—Te acostumbras— le había dicho Dave tras estrecharle la mano en el convoy durante su presentación.  
Imposible. El pecho sólido de Dave queriendo salir a saludar a toda costa. El cielo estrellado impasible. El engañoso lenguaje de las explosiones: primero las ves después las escuchas. Él. Su mera presencia. Sus manos fibrosas delineando en la oscuridad del campamento los huesos de la cadera de Klaus. Sus pestañas abundantes rozando por cercanía las mejillas de Klaus. Sus labios alegres resoplando sobre el oído de Klaus: Qué, ¿conseguimos opio?  
Imposible.

“¿De dónde habrás sacado eso de que iba a acostumbrarme?”

  
_all the smiles that are ever gonna haunt me_

En el auto, Diego arrancó con un sermón respecto a las drogas, la vulnerabilidad y algo sobre que el cuerpo es un templo. Klaus estaba demasiado molesto para prestar atención a cualquier cosa que no fuera su furia y las inagotables ganas de llorar y de ponerse un señor colocón. En ese orden.

—Acabo de perder a la única persona que he amado más que a mí mismo— le soltó Klaus a Diego, quien detuvo en seco su perorata de santificador.

Las palabras de Klaus cayeron pesadas desde su boca hasta el suelo sucio del auto, donde se personificaron en dos hechos que Klaus ya no podría continuar negando: aunque su cuerpo fuera una ouija andante y le llamara hasta secarse, y él acudiera solícito y sonriente, igual que cada día pasado en el frente, Dave se había ido y aquel recluta californiano era la única persona que había puesto a trabajar la glándula pineal de Klaus a cien por hora. Para qué consumir drogas si puedes enamorarte de un cabo en mitad de la guerra. Adrenalina y euforia aseguradas. Ni hablar de la espectacular cantidad de cuadros sacados del más escalofriante de los viajes con hongos y esos abundaban en la flora vietnamita. Pero Klaus no ingirió ninguna otra sustancia además del alcohol. Con la guerra química en su apogeo, no era difícil conseguir droga, aun en medio del bosque. Había generales que aspiraban cualquier polvo para seguir de pie dando órdenes.

En su entereza, la atención de Klaus pertenecía a Dave. Si lo que veía eran cadáveres, heridos o fantasmas, daba lo mismo. Eran utilería en el escenario que ocupaba entero un rubio fortachón de metro ochenta y seis que nalgueaba a Klaus cada que tenía oportunidad. Klaus no creía en dios, pero tuvo que escuchar a Diego hablándole de templos. Poder contactar con los muertos, más que probar la “vida en el más allá” y otros misticismos del tipo, era para Klaus una cuestión bastante científica que le traía sin cuidado. A veces, cuando conseguía un mínimo de sobriedad, Klaus se preguntaba si esa cualidad aberrante con la que había nacido hubiera sido productiva para la humanidad si él hubiera accedido a completar las pruebas que su padre perseveraba en hacerle.

—Pues tú eres más afortunado que la mayoría— respondió Diego tras una pausa. Klaus supo bastante bien hacia donde iba su comentario. — Puedes verles después de que se han ido. —

No tenía que decírselo. Era ocurrente, mas no estúpido. Sabía que podía llamarlo, pero lo que no sabía, era cómo reaccionaría ante su figura, ante su sonrisa visible pero incorpórea. Ver y no tocar, como en los museos. Esculcó los bolsillos de su abrigo. Por lo regular, trataba de esconder entre sus cosas dotes de emergencia. Los bolsillos interiores de su abrigo no eran excepción. Algo encontró y algo tragó. Media hora más tarde, Klaus se sentía esponjoso. Diego no estaba frente al volante. Klaus torció el gesto, contrariado, estrujando su memoria a corto plazo. El auto había sido estacionado frente a un motel de esos que ni Klaus en sus peores noches usaba. Se bajó del carro aún escarbando entre los minutos anteriores a la realización de su estado algodonoso. Bajarse fue muy parecido a rebotar.  De pie en el estacionamiento, Klaus se expandió en cámara lenta. Vio a Diego subiendo las escaleras del edificio y fue tras él bamboleándose, todavía con la botella de vodka en la mano. “¿Qué habré tomado?”

Todo era suave y lento. Caminar era botar entre nubes. Klaus escuchó balazos y enseguida estaba chocando una camioneta de helados contra un carro viejo dejado en una carretera solitaria y luego tenía una taza de café en la mano y escuchaba a sus hermanos hablar del fin del mundo.

Tuvo nauseas de nuevo. Notó la boca seca y el sudor frío. Intentó repasar su lista mental de drogas para localizar lo que había ingerido, pero la cabeza le dolía. Balbuceante, abandonó la reunión y se alejó.

A Klaus su vida le pareció una sucesión inconexa de acontecimientos absurdos. Podía perfectamente culparse a sí mismo de la inconexión, pero no del absurdo. Caminó hasta su habitación apoyándose en la pared. Primero lo secuestran. Segundo lo torturan. Tercero acaba en la Guerra de Vietnam. Cuarto conoce a Dave. Cuarto pierde a Dave. Cuarto vuelve a casa. Cuarto pelea con marines y roba una camioneta de helados y planea salvar al mundo del apocalipsis con sus hermanos. Cuarto. Klaus hizo una pausa en el trayecto hacia su habitación para devolver el contenido de su estómago. Café y bilis. “No he comido nada decente en días…¿años?” Klaus estaba transitando justo por la parte en que la resaca se convierte en síndrome de abstinencia. La vez anterior había sido atado violentamente a una silla barata. La vez anterior había ocurrido meses ¿días? Atrás. Podía ir y buscar algo que tomar entre sus tesoros escondidos o podía soportar el malestar, cruzar al lado de la sobriedad, e intentar llamar a Dave.

Si lo que decían sus hermanos era cierto y el mundo acabaría dentro de tres días, (y no podía dudarlo demasiado, al fin que él veía gente muerta y había crecido con un simio parlanchín como mayordomo) lo último que anhelaría era quedarse. Si el mundo se iba a la mierda y él, con la suerte que se cargaba, sobrevivía, la cantidad de fantasmas que le rodearían le estaba haciendo rechinar el cerebro con tan sólo pensarlo. Sus extremidades palpitaban con furia. Pronto no podría controlar los temblores.

Perder el control es un modo de vida exigente. No saber que está ocurriendo produce siempre preguntas. Y Klaus, jugando al avioncito con ambas, las había arrastrado al extremo. Se dejaba llevar sin cuestionamientos. Incluso entre los brazos de Dave, Klaus había decidido no hacer planteamientos, no pensar en el futuro. Acostumbrado a concentrarse en las experiencias varias que le regalaban las drogas, las preocupaciones del mañana eran una carga que dejaba al Klaus del futuro. Y el Klaus del futuro quería presente y más presente. Del pasado tenía suficiente con los fantasmas y si la muerte era lo único seguro de su existencia, ¿qué más daba el futuro? Tal modus operandi le había valido meses de revolcones emocionantes en la vera del frente, con las balas chillando coléricas y con Dave sonriendo, siempre sonriendo.

“Jodido Dave.” Al borde del delirio, Klaus rebuscó en la casi gloriosa congregación de basura y tiliches de su habitación una soga, esposas, algo para atarse y soportar lo que ya se lo estaba comiendo vivo. El malestar y el dolor y una súbita impaciencia por ver a Dave de nuevo. Ni todas las casas embrujadas del planeta se compararían a la maldición de ser cazado diariamente por la falta de esa sonrisa. Klaus se dedicó con esmero durante sus meses en la guerra a contarle hasta los episodios más humillantes de su vida, con tal de verle sonreír. No era necesario mucho. Dave parecía haber nacido con la sonrisa puesta por default en la boca.

Tirados en la hierba espesa y húmeda, de noche, cubiertos por el cielo claro y plagado de estrellas, Klaus le contaba a Dave que una vez el techo se deshizo sobre su rostro como polvo de hada, que una vez creyó haberse partido el cráneo de tan dura la resaca, que era el mejor bailarín de la familia, que, no me crees, que ven vamos a bailar. Lejos se levantaba una polvareda y el aire se partía en gritos, y ellos, dos adultos uniformados, bailoteaban en la negrura, acompañados de grillos y resuellos de soldados convalecientes.

Klaus buscó a Diego para que lo atara a una silla vieja y barata igual que sus secuestradores. Además, en definitiva, no podría hacerlo solo. Sentía que estaba siendo aplastado por un tanque de guerra. Un tanque de guerra que conducía Dave. Imaginarlo así redujo un poco, pero tan sólo un poco, la sensación de que cada pedazo de realidad sostenía navajas y hacia fila para jugar a los dardos con él como diana. Diego, que tenía un brazo herido, accedió a amarrarlo…en el ático de la mansión. Klaus tenía espasmos por todo el cuerpo y aunque no creía en ningún dios, de milagro subió todos los escalones. Su sistema digestivo estaba empeñado en devolver su contenido, pese a estar vacío. Su hermano concluyó su encomienda muy diligente y no dejó pasar la oportunidad para sermonearlo y asegurarle que quien quiera que haya sido su pareja, debió de ser especial para poder soportarlo. A Klaus seguía sorprendiéndole que le dijeran lo que ya sabía.

Por supuesto que Dave era especial.

 Diego se fue. Treinta segundos después, no más y no menos, Klaus comenzó a llamarle a gritos. “No no no no, ya no quiero hacer esto. Cambié de opinión. No no no no.” Balanceándose de un lado al otro, quiso zafarse y consiguió que la silla perdiera el equilibrio y azotó. Continuó revolviéndose sin éxito, mascullando maldiciones.

—Claro que no soy un adicto, claro que no. Necesito…para soportar… por si acaso…

Un par de botas de combate se hicieron visibles en el campo de visión de Klaus. No podía levantar la cabeza o girarla sin torcerse el pescuezo. Apretó los parpados al cerrar los ojos porque se estaba rajando por la mitad. El aire llegaba con tardanza a sus pulmones. Su corazón se desbocó. Se dolía entero. Klaus era una ouija andante, sí. También era una herida en proceso de cauterización. Aflojó los párpados y se obligó a abrir los ojos para recorrer lento, desde las botas, el pantalón cargo ajustado de la entrepierna, el equipamiento a la cadera, la herida en el centro del pecho, la barbilla -por lo demás, el sitio preferido de Klaus-, y la sonrisa, la jodida sonrisa.

—¿Klaus?

_  
all the wounds that are ever gonna scar me._


End file.
